Nuestra Sentencia
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: El juicio de Draco Malfoy y lo que Voldemort dejó...
1. Declaro que te amo

**Hola a todos y todas. Bienvenidos a este long-fic que estoy escribiendo. Es la primera historia que publico en FanFiction así que espero que sea de su agrado. Aún no sé cuales serán las parejas oficiales, solo estoy segura de Draco y Hermione. Los demás pues...serán una sorpresa! Disfruten y ya saben, pueden dejar sus reviews.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING Y SU MARAVILLOSA IMAGINACION. SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA Y PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR MI.**

-Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Estudio en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pertenezco a la casa de Salazar Slytherin y obviamente soy un sangre limpia. Lo que más detesto es ver el colegio lleno de hijos de muggles (sangre-sucia) que no merecen la magia. Mis enemigos declarados desde los 11 años son el "Gran" Harry Potter, el traidor a la sangre de Weasley y la sangre sucia sabelotodo de Granger. Juntos hacen el "Trió Dorado", aunque para todos es obvio que sin el cerebro de la sangre sucia Potter y Weasley estarían compartiendo espacio en un cementerio. Nyphadora Tonks es mi prima y su madre, Andrómeda Black es mi tía por parte de madre. Mi familia ha apoyado los ideales del mestizo Lord Voldemort desde sus inicios y a los 16 años fui obligado a unirme a sus filas para que no mataran a mi familia. Se me dio la misión de asesinar al director Albus Dumbledore. Tuve dos intentos fallidos en los que se puso en riesgo la vida de dos estudiantes. Ron Weasley con un poco de jengibre con veneno y Katie Bell con un collar maldito. Al ver como mis intentos fallaban conseguí la forma de que los mortifagos entraran al colegio para que cumplieran por mí la misión que no fui capaz de completar. No obstante, cuando desarme al fallecido director en la torre de astronomía, él me ofreció protección por parte de la Orden del Fénix para mí y mi familia. Lo pensé demasiado y cuando iba a dar el "si" aparecieron los mortifagos, entre ellos Severus Snape, quien sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo el Avada al anciano. Luego de eso escapamos hacia la mansión donde vivía con mis padres, que se había convertido en el cuartel de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Vi morir a la que fue profesora de Estudios Muggles en el comedor donde solía compartir las comidas con mis padres. Luego del fracaso que tuvo el Lord cuando intercepto a Potter el día de su cumpleaños, las cosas se calmaron un poco. Sin embargo, quien osara por decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso (Voldemort) seria interceptado y llevado a las mazamorras de lo que era mi hogar para ser torturado y finalmente asesinado. Algunos meses después mi vida vio la luz nuevamente cuando capturaron al "Trío Dorado" y los llevaron a la mansión. Pensé que esa seria nuestra victoria finalmente. Me pidieron que confirmaran si eran ellos realmente y mi respuesta iba a ser afirmativa hasta que vi la suplica en su rostro... -

-¿En el rostro de quién, Sr. Malfoy?-

-El de ella, el de Granger.-

-¿Qué produjo en usted ver la suplica en la cara de la Srta. Granger?-

-Me di cuenta de que si bien los Gryffindor morirían por ella, los Hufflepuff morirían junto a ella y los Revenclaw buscarían la forma de que nadie muriera; yo como buen Slytherin tenía que matar por ella. Porque ella lo merecía. Porque ella siendo una hija de muggles tenía mas valía que cualquiera que se jactara de ser un sangre pura. Por esa razón fue que negué que fueran ellos, tenia que sacarla de allí, tenia que impedir que actuaran y llamaran al Señor Tenebroso. Si lo hacían estaba todo perdido. Mi familia y yo hubiésemos muerto por mentirle a nuestro Señor y ella, Hermione, iba a quedar a la merced de todos aquellos malditos mortifagos. Pero todo paso demasiado rápido. La loca de mi tia Bella envio a Potter y Weasley a las mazamorras mientras ella se quedaba con Granger para torturarla. Vi como esa loca la torturaba y le tatuaba en la piel con una daga maldita la palabra "sangre-sucia". Decidí que tenía que sacarla a ella y sus amigos de allí antes de que llegaran más mortifagos o el mismísimo Voldemort. Fue por eso que hice algo que nunca pensé que haría.-

-Cuéntenos que hizo Sr. Malfoy. Queremos cada uno de los detalles de sus momentos como mortifago antes de que Lord Voldemort cayera. Recuerde que de su declaración nacerá nuestra sentencia para con usted. –

-Bien. Llame a nuestro antiguo elfo domestico, Dobby. Sabía que desde que Potter le dio la libertad trabajaba en las cocinas de Hogwarts así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo llame. Tan pronto como apareció y me vio quiso irse pero con solo decir "Potter" capture su atención. Le explique rápidamente que Potter y Weasley estaban en las mazamorras y que Granger estaba siendo torturada por mi tía. Le ordene que sacara a los dos chicos mientras yo buscaba la manera de distraer a Bella para que dejara en paz a Hermione. Claramente mi plan de distraer no funciono y tuve que ver la cara de horror y sufrimiento que tenia Granger mientras mi tía reía como desquiciada. Gracias a Merlín cuando Bella estaba apuntando a matar Dobby apareció y en una lucha de varitas expulsadas de un lado a otro del salón pude tomar a Hermione en brazos y con ayuda de Dobby, desaparecer junto a Potter y Weasley.-

-Entonces, ¿usted salvo a la Srta. Granger de una muerte segura? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso se necesita una razón para salvar la vida de alguien inocente?-

-Sí. Sobre todo cuando se afirma que en sus años de colegio la detestaba.-

-La salve porque la amo.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Ya me escucho. La salve porque la amaba y porque su vida vale mucho más que las vidas de todos ustedes juntos. Hermione Granger es la mujer más valiente, amable, cariñosa, sensible y fuerte que he conocido. Estoy seguro de que si su sangre fuera pura seria la mismísima descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. –

-Señor Malfoy, ¿tuvo usted algún tipo de relación con la señorita en cuestión?-

-Si.-

-¿Puede ella confirmarlo?-

-Eso es algo que no puedo contestar. No sé si este dispuesta a admitir el tipo de relación que tuvo conmigo, un mortifago despiadado.-

Un enorme silencio inundo la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo el interrogatorio. Silencio que fue roto por una voz femenina que dijo:

-¿Dónde debo declarar?-

Todos se quedaron petrificados en sus asientos sin saber que pensar. Hermione Granger, heroína del mundo mágico, estaba dispuesta a declarar a favor de Draco Malfoy, un mortifago. Draco se encontró sonriendo cuando la vio entrar en la sala, tan segura, tan prepotente. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un minuto pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para dejarle claro a Draco que iba a salir de esa, que Azkaban no era su destino.


	2. Weasley, ya no soy tuya

¡Merlín! Gracias por su apoyo con esta historia que mi retorcida cabeza ha creado. Habrá muchas sorpresas por allí. Hasta ahora he escrito hasta el capítulo 15 o 16, así que espero tenerles actualizaciones diarias o un día si un día no. Pero, por el gran recibimiento que ha tenido la historia, hoy tendrán DOBLE ACTUALIZACION. ¡Que les guste!

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (AUNQUE MAS DE UNA QUISIERA QUE DRACO SEA NUESTRO). SIN EMBARGO, LA TRAMA Y PERSONAJES DESCONOCIDOS SON DE MI CREACION.**

 ** _AHORA SI, ¡A LEER!_**

\- ¿Hermione? Hermione, ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? Es Malfoy, Draco-Soy-Un-Hijo-De-Papi-Malfoy. No puedes declarar en su favor, es un maldito asesino. -

-Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez Ronald Weasley. Draco Malfoy no es ningún asesino y quieras creerlo o no es más hombre de lo que ninguno de los que está aquí presente será. Voy a declarar a su favor porque así como lo hizo Dumbledore, yo también vi algo más allá de lo que aparenta ser. -

-Bien. Piensas que es un hombre bueno pero, ¿por qué dijo el que te ama y que tuvieron una relación? -

-Porque es la verdad. Ron, yo...lo siento. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero ya no siento nada por ti más que una hermandad infinita. Por favor, perdóname. Sé que debí habértelo dicho antes, Merlín hasta Harry me dijo que lo hiciera, pero no encontré el momento oportuno. -

-¿Quieres decir que Harry lo sabía?-

-Sí, y Ginny también.-

-Perfecto. Entonces ve y declara a ese maldito que te parece tan inocente. Solo deseo que lo manden a pudrirse en Azkaban y que se casen allí para que el muy desgraciado reciba un beso de felicitación de parte de algún dementor. -

Hermione saco su varita y apunto con ella a Weasley mientras pronunciaba "Cru..."

-Señorita, deténgase. Sabe que es ilegal utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables. - El nuevo ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, regañaba y miraba con cara de incredulidad a la joven que muchas veces vio defendiendo a los suyos; a Ronald Weasley por ejemplo.

Hermione bajo su varita y camino hasta el estrado diciendo: -Me niego a dar alguna declaración con el bastardo de Weasley aquí.-

-Hermione...es un juicio público. Quien quiera puede estar aquí y testificar a favor o en contra del enjuiciado. -

-Bien. Entonces que sufra escuchando como no soy más de él para irme con Draco-Mortifago-Malnacido-Malfoy. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -

-¿Deseas que se te de veritaserum o hablaras y dieras la verdad por voluntad propia?-

-No tengo nada que esconder, pero denme la poción, así no le quedaran dudas a mi Ro-Ro de que digo la verdad.-

Un guardia se le acerco con una copa con agua y una botellita con una poción transparente. Vertió la poción en la copa y se la extendió. Hermione se la tomo de un trago y tras unos minutos miro al ministro y le dijo:

-Puede comenzar su interrogatorio. -


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (AUNQUE MUCHAS DESEAMOS QUE DRACO NOS PERTENEZCA A NOSOTRAS). SIN EMBARGO, LA TRAMA Y PERSONAJES DESCONOCIDOS SON TODOS DE MI INVENCION.

SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, ¡A LEER!

\- Bien. Srta. Granger, antes del suceso en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿usted tuvo algún acercamiento con el Sr. Malfoy? -

-No. Para cuando termino nuestro sexto curso lo odiaba, él había sido el responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore. -

-Entonces, ¿Cómo explica el hecho de que se amen? -

-Luego de que me salvara de las garras de su tía, llegamos a la casa de Bill Weasley, este nos ayudó a curar algunas heridas y nos dejó dormir esa noche allí. A Draco lo miraban con desconfianza, pensaban que todo era una trampa. Realmente no lo dejaron a su suerte y a manos de los mortifagos y aurores porque yo me interpuse y me hice responsable de todo lo que ocurriera con él. Cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Draco hablo conmigo. -

\- ¿Y qué le dijo? -

\- Él me confesó que me amaba. -

\- ¿Y usted le creyó de buenas a primeras? -

-Por supuesto que no. Pensé que era una trampa para entregarme a los suyos. Intente maldecirlo con un "Obliviate" y enviarlo de vuelta con su grupo, pero entonces el comenzó a hablar y todo cambió. - A Hermione se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y miro a Draco directamente a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para hablar. Ante esto el solo le sonrió y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indico que continuara. –Draco me conto todas las cosas que hizo para mantenerme segura del Señor Tenebroso y sus secuaces. Él me dijo que me amaba y yo vi tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que solo pude creerle. -

El ministro no daba crédito a sus oídos. Se le hacía difícil ver a Draco Malfoy, hijo y familia de los más grandes mortifagos, enamorado de Hermione Granger que además de ser una hija de muggles era la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo Harry Potter. No sabía que pensar. Quizás Hermione estaba bajo alguna maldición, quizás la habían amenazado o chantajeado, pero si ese fuera el caso el veritaserum hubiese hecho que dijera la verdad. Poso su mirada en Malfoy, este tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y miraba a Hermione con adoración.

\- Sr. Malfoy, ¿en qué momento comenzó a tener sentimientos hacia la Srta. Granger? -

Draco miro a Hermione y luego poso su mirada en el público, donde estaba su madre que había sido absuelta, y comenzó a reír mientras decía:

-Todo comenzó en nuestro segundo año. Mi padre trabajaba para el Señor Oscuro y por ende los cuadros de mi hogar escuchaban y comentaban todo y llego a mis oídos la noticia de que ese año todos los nacidos muggles estarían en peligro. Me importaba poco que pasara con los demás, pero a ella no podía ocurrirle nada, no me lo perdonaría. Fue esa la razón que me llevo hasta mi madre para pedirle ayuda. Le abrí ese pequeño y pobre corazón que tenía a mi madre y ella escucho entre mis lágrimas como le suplicaba que la ayudáramos. Madre poco podía hacer, Hermione era un blanco de Voldemort pues además de ser hija de muggles era la mejor amiga de Potter. Sin embargo, enviamos a nuestro elfo domestico Dobby a alertar a Potter del peligro. Claro que nuestro esfuerzo no funciono porque el idiota de Potter no le hizo caso a sus palabras. En resumen, me preocupo por Hermione desde que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y me enamore de ella el día del baile de navidad en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Nunca quise ser un mortifago, eso iba en contra de todo lo que sentía por ella, pero Padre me obligo, era eso o nuestra muerte. -

-Bien, Sr. Malfoy, creo que por hoy es suficiente. Sera enviado a Azkaban esta noche mientras tomamos una decisión, ¿está claro? -

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar escucho a Hermione gritar:

\- ¡Es injusto! Déjenlo ir a casa con su mama que lo necesita. Envíen aurores si es necesario pero no lo encierren allí, por favor. - Hermione estaba llorando mientras se metía entre el público para abrazar a Narcissa. Kingsley no sabía qué hacer. A él también se le hacía injusto enviar al chico a aquella prisión esa noche. Sabía bien que iban a eliminar todos sus cargos. Defendió, cuido y amo (y según parece sigue amando) a Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y miembro del Trió de Oro. Miro a Hermione y suspiro:

\- Está bien. Potter y Weasley, vayan con los Malfoy hasta la misión y vigílenlos. Hermione si gustas puedes pasar la noche con ellos. -

\- Oh gracias Kingsley, no sabes cuánto te agradezco. -

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Si él dice que te ama y tú lo confirmas es porque realmente es así. No te preocupes, saldrá de esta. Hasta mañana. -

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Kingsley se fue y no perdió tiempo. Saco a Harry y Ron de su camino con un empujón y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, su Draco. Harry y Ronald carraspearon incómodos y Hermione se movió solo lo justo para que pudieran ponerle las esposas, luego miro retadoramente a los chicos y con paso decidido se acercó a Narcissa quien la esperaba sonriente.

- _Esta noche promete ser larga e interesante..._ -Pensó Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas tardes gente Hermosa. Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de "Nuestra Sentencia". Les quiero agradecer de todo corazón el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora y lo bien recibida que ha sido esta historia. Me encanta el Dramione, es mi pareja favorita de H.P; luego de ellos están Harry y Pansy. Quizas cuando termine esta historia les regale algo de aquellos otros dos. Nuevamente gracias y que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

 *****CUALQUIER DUDA O IDEA QUE TENGAN SERA BIEN RECIBIDA*****

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (AUNQUE MAS DE UNA QUISIERA QUE DRACO FUERA SUYO). TODO LO DEMAS ES OBRA DE MI IMAGINACION Y POR ENDE ME PERTENECE.

 ** _POR CIERTO, EL LEMMON NO ES LO MIO, ASI QUE LAMENTO LO DECEPCIONANTE QUE PUEDA LLEGAR A SER ESTE CAPITULO._**

Llegamos a la Mansión Malfoy por medio de aparición conjunta. Hermione con Madre y Potter y Weasley conmigo. Me arrastraron como perro callejero hasta el umbral de mi hogar y cerraron las puertas con mas hechizos de los que pensé ellos podrían realizar. Luego de esto Potter se acerco a mí, evadiendo completamente a Hermione y me quito las esposas a la vez que me decía:

\- Son las 8:00 de la noche, tendrás 12 horas de libertad en tu casa. A las 8:00 en punto de la mañana estaremos frente a tu habitación para volver a esposarte y llevarte al Ministerio. Ahora, podrás estar solo en tu cuarto y Ron y yo estaremos vigilando la puerta así que te recomiendo que te despidas ahora de tu madre y Hermione.- Draco miro con furia a Harry y le dijo:

\- Ni hablar. Hermione duerme conmigo o pueden volver a esposarme. Merezco pasar lo que probablemente sea mi última noche en libertad, con mi chica. -

Harry no sabía que decir, pero al ver de reojo la mirada asesina que le daba su amiga decidió dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Está bien Malfoy, ella se puede quedar contigo pero tiene que darnos su varita. ¿Aceptas eso? -

\- Potter, créeme que lo menos que necesitaremos será esa varita. Con la mia creo que es suficiente, no sé si me entiendes. -

\- Claro, lo que digas. - Dijo un Harry muy avergonzado.

\- Entonces, yo me adelanto con ella a la habitación, que mama les indique donde es. Vamos princesa. -

Hermione lo abrazo fuertemente y juntos subieron las escaleras al piso superior. Harry y Ron se miraron por un momento y luego miraron a Narcissa que con una sonrisa enorme les dijo:

\- Ella ha sido la luz en el hoyo que tenía mi hijo por vida. - Luego siguió caminando sin preocuparse de que los dos jóvenes aurores la siguieran o no.

_

Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía frente a mí de esa manera tan sublime. Compartir la cama con Hermione era más que tener sexo. Compartir nuestra desnudez corporal era también entregar confianza, no era solo entregarnos al deseo. Estar con ella, eso era magia, la magia más poderosa.

Estábamos frente a frente con mis ojos fijos en los suyos mientras ella me regalaba una tierna mirada. Esa mirada color miel que recorrió mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Pude notar que temblaba levemente y sonreí. No es que fuera nuestra primera vez, ni que tuviéramos miedo, era que el amor que ambos profesamos nos quema por dentro, nos enloquece. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, despojándonos de nuestros nervios, nuestras ropas. Bese suavemente cada parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, le robe hasta el último aliento.

Quizás esa iba a ser la última noche entre sus brazos por eso me permití experimentar una vez más la magia de nuestras pieles unidas, de su dulzura y ternura. Realice cada movimiento cuidando cada detalle para hacerla sentir segura, para hacerla sentir mujer nuevamente, aunque fuese la última vez.

Mientras la besaba le agradecí el haberme invitado a conocer esa perfección que existe cuando el amor y la pasión se unen, cuando el corazón y el cuerpo se complementan y evolucionan. Durante esta noche he podido comprobar que juntos somos la química perfecta, que entre besos, caricias y mordidas me hizo adicto a su piel. Ella consiguió conocer mi cuerpo como el suyo propio, agudizo mis sentidos e hizo reaparecer a ese hombre de fuego que había dentro de mí.

Esta seria, probablemente, la ultima de muchas noches en las que nos regalamos incontables besos, donde confesamos entre las sabanas, con gemidos y suspiros, nuestros más grandes sueños y secretos. Aunque jamás lo aceptara en voz alta y mucho menos frente a ella, llegue a la conclusión de que muchas veces el amor es bueno, pero no eterno. Comprendí que hay amores que no están destinados a ser eternos. Quizás algún día ella se levante y descubra que la pasión que sentía por mi acabo, que el destino se equivoco con nosotros. Y entonces veré a lo lejos como todo falla, pues tenía la tonta esperanza de que sería yo el único dueño de su cuerpo, de su piel; solo mía. ¡Pero cómo nos sorprende la vida! Puede que algún día sus labios pertenezcan a otra piel.

Por eso durante esta noche quiero dejarle saber, con mis besos y caricias desenfrenadas, que no me arrepiento de ella, que no me atormenta haberle dado mi amor. Quiero que entienda, embestida tras embestida, que no me pesa haberme enamorado de Hermione Granger, porque con ella, por primera vez, toque el cielo.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA HOLA HOLA LECTORES HERMOSOS. ESPERO QUE ESTEN TODOS EXCELENTEMENTE. HOY TENDRAN **DOBLE ACTUALIZACION** PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO (DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HERMIONE) ES DEMASIADO CORTO. SOLO QUERIA QUE VIERAN COMO ELLA SE SIENTE. AUN ASI ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE LLENE DE ALGUNA FORMA SUS EXPECTATIVAS. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES UN POCO MAS LARGO Y ESPERO QUE MAS UTIL QUE ESTE.

GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS POR EL INFINITO APOYO QUE ME ESTAN DANDO A MI Y A ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ES MAS QUE LO QUE HUBIESE DESEADO QUE PASARA. SINCERAMENTE PARA MI EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA FUE ANTES DEL EPILOGO. TANTO EL EPILOGO COMO EL LIBRO DE "EL LEGADO MALDITO" ME PARECIERON UNA MANERA DE DAÑAR EL FANTASTICO MUNDO MAGICO. PERO BUENO, DEJARE DE HABLAR Y LOS DEJARE CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE HOY. QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE H.P LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (AUNQUE SON MUCHAS LAS QUE QUISERAN QUE DRACO FUERA SUYO). TODO LO DEMAS ME PERTENECE. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

 **¡DISFRUTEN!**

Verlo entregándose completamente al deseo que sentía por ella, era la cosa más erótica que jamás había visto. Él era poesía, su cuerpo, sus rasgos, sus gestos...era una oda al deseo carnal; donde los versos eran sus suspiros y sus murmullos enfebrecidos y la rima asonante eran sus jadeos y gemidos. Cuando estaba junto a él no podía dejar de mirarlo, como un proscrito miraría el fin de un exilio. Entonces él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándola por la cintura mientras acariciaba con los pulgares los costados de sus pechos hasta que ella se relajo, dándole paso al deseo desenfrenado que sentía él. "Te deseo" fue lo último que dijo antes de arrodillarse ante ella, hundiendo su cabeza entre medio de sus piernas, absorbiendo el olor adictivo que su sexo desprendía, perdiendo el dominio de su cuerpo, siguiendo las instrucciones que su instinto animal le susurraba.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE H.P LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (AUNQUE SON MUCHAS LAS QUE QUISERAN QUE DRACO FUERA SUYO). TODO LO DEMAS ME PERTENECE. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

 **DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

 **¡BESOS!**

Hermione se acomodo en el pecho desnudo de Draco y cerro los ojos para dormir, pero la voz de Draco no la dejo.

-¿Hermione?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué pasara si me envían a Azkaban? Mi madre quedara sola y destruida, no lo va a soportar.- en su voz se podía identificar claramente la angustia.

-Draco, yo no dejare a Narcissa sola, nunca. Ella es como una madre para mí y si tu no llegases a estar presente ella seria quien único me quedaría. No temas.-

-Ustedes dos son lo único que me importa y si mañana me sentencian a cadena perpetua en Azkaban o al beso del dementor quiero que ustedes dos queden seguras.-

-Estaremos bien amor, lo prometo.-

-Bien. Ahora vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo.-

-Yo regreso en un momento Draco. Quiero hablar con Narcissa y asegurarme de que Harry y Ron no estén husmeando donde no debe.-

-Bien, te espero, no tardes.-

Hermione salió en puntillas de la habitación, no quería despertar ningún retrato, en especial el de Lucius Malfoy. Iba caminando en silencio cuando la voz de su mejor amigo la detuvo.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-

-Dime Harry, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Solo quiero saber cómo estás y como te sientes con todo esto-

-Harry...es obvio que estoy devastada. No puedo permitir que encierren a Draco es Azkaban. Tú y Ronald estoy segura de que no están contentos conmigo por haberles escondido lo de Draco y realmente no estoy en el animo de reconciliarme con ninguno. Acepte cuando estabas detrás de Cho, te apoye cuando comenzaste con Ginny...lo menos que esperaba de ti era que entendieras aunque sea solo un poco lo que siento por Draco.-

-Es difícil para nosotros Hermione. Malfoy siempre fue nuestro enemigo...-

-¿Enemigo Harry James Potter? ¿Enemigo? ¿Enemigo por haber sido estudiante de Slytherin? ¿Enemigo porque trataba de aparentar para que su padre no lo torturara? ¿Enemigo porque Snape era su padrino y por esa razón siempre estaba en tu contra? Dime Harry, ¿qué te hizo Draco, eh?-

-¿PERO COMO PUEDES OLVIDAR TODO LO QUE NOS JODIO?-

-No lo olvido Harry, lo entiendo y lo perdono. Si hubiesen sido tus padres los que estaban bajo las garras de un cobarde como lo fue Voldemort, hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo. Draco es el hombre más valiente que conozco. Él lo único que quiere es una vida tranquila para él y su madre. Quiere salir a la calle y que la gente no lo tilde de asesino. Por que si de una cosa estoy segura, Potter, es que Malfoy nunca levanto su varita para matar a nadie.-

-¿No? ¿Y como le llamas a lo que hizo con Dumbledore?-

-¿Aun defiendes a ese hombre Harry? Tu mismo viste como Draco tuvo tiempo demás para realizar la maldición asesina, sin embargo espero a que llegara otro a que condenara su alma. Nunca quiso llevar la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, nunca quiso estar bajo las ordenes de aquel mestizo Harry. Pero así como tu destino era ser El Elegido, quien destruyera a Voldemort; el de Draco era seguir los pasos de su padre y remendar sus errores para evitar que él o su madre estuvieran amenazados. –

Harry miro a Hermione roja de la rabia y analizando bien sus palabras, solo un poco, la entendió. No había podido encontrar a sus padres luego de la guerra, Ron era extremandamente celoso con ella pero no le pedia que fuera su novia, y él estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Ginny. Ella estaba sola. Su "enemigo" y la madre de este se habían convertido en sus pilares, su familia por llamarlo de alguna manera. Lo que sus amigos no pudieron darle esos dos que en algún momento la repudiaron se lo estaban brindando. Fue entonces cuando Harry Potter entendió que no podía dejar que su amiga perdiera a alguien más, no a alguien a quien ella amara y por primera vez en su vida fue en contra de sus principios y decidió ayudar al ex mortifago que hasta hace unos minutos trataba de enemigo. La voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste envuelto en tus pensamientos y creo que no me escuchabas. ¿Dónde está Ron? Deberían estar "vigilando".-

-Hermione escuchame, ve ahora mismo a buscar a la Sra. Malfoy, ¿entendiste?-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué Harry?-

-Simplemente hazme caso. Tengo una idea, pero las necesito a las dos. Yo estare en el salón principal, con Kreacher. Me parece que no eres la única que tiene brillantes ideas. Ahora ve, no esperemos más.


	7. Chapter 7

¡BUENAS NOCHES PUBLICO HERMOSO! ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE MI PAIS QUEDO SUB-CAMPEON EN EL CLASICO MUNDIAL DE BASEBALL. HOY LLEGO A USTEDES CON LA IDEA QUE TUVO "EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO" PARA AYUDAR A DRACO. DISFRUTEN

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (AUNQUE MUCHAS DESEAMOS QUE DRACO NOS PERTENEZCA A NOSOTRAS). SIN EMBARGO, LA TRAMA Y PERSONAJES DESCONOCIDOS SON TODOS DE MI INVENCION.**

Hermione corrió por los oscuros pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble. Toco suavemente dos veces y escucho un débil "pase" desde adentro. Cuando se adentró en la estancia pude ver la figura de la madre de su amado en la ventana, observando el firmamento. Se acercó y poso suavemente su mano en uno de sus hombros mientras en un suave susurro le dijo:

-Harry quiere hablar con nosotras, dice que tiene una última carta que jugar por Draco.-

-¿Qué carta quiere jugarse el niño que vivió y venció a favor del sucio y vil mortifago de Draco Malfoy?- Narcissa escupió la palabras con todo el odio que pudo. Harry Potter nunca le había dado una oportunidad a su hijo. Cuando este le ofreció su amistad en primer año fue buscando una salida, un escape al destino que le esperaba. Quizás si el chico con una cicatriz en la frente hubiese aceptado hoy su hijo no tendría esa asquerosa serpiente tatuada en su antebrazo y su esposo no estaría muerto.

-Cissy, démosle una oportunidad, después de todo es mi mejor amigo. Puede que no quiera ayudar a Draco pero si a mí.-

-Vamos, pero a la primera que diga una idiotez u ofenda a mi hijo no dudare en lanzarle una imperdonable.-

Hermione rio entre dientes. Narcissa tenía un humor tan sarcástico como el de su hijo y le daba gusto ver que no lo había perdido pese a las circunstancias. Caminaron de regreso al salón y cuando ingresaron se encontraron se encontraron con el retrato de Lucius Malfoy discutiendo acaloradamente con Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley amenazando con su varita al temerario de Theodore Nott.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- pregunto Narcissa escandalizada porque tuvieran un barbullo semejante en su casa.

-Sra. Malfoy, pensé que no accedería a venir.- dijo Harry mirándola con respeto.

-Sr. Potter, si vine no fue por usted, fue porque Hermione me lo pidió. Ahora, por favor, ilumínenos con su brillante idea y por favor explíqueme que hace el retrato de mi difunto marido allí y porque el Sr. Nott está siendo amenazado por una varita ante mis ojos.-

-Sra. Malfoy, el retrato de su esposo está aquí porque quiero que el también escuche lo que voy a decir y Nott está amenazado por la varita de Ron porque lo necesito para mi plan y él se niega a cooperar por las buenas.-

-¿Y por qué entonces está aquí? Si no quiere ayudar simplemente déjelo ir y olvídese de la supuesta ayuda que quiere dar a mi hijo.-

-No se va. No le conviene. Utilizo a nuestra amiga Luna para librarse de Azkaban y esa me la debe. Jugó con los sentimientos de mi amiga y no lo acuse porque pensé que podía cobrarle el favor algún día, me siento tan brillante porque acerté...-

-Harry, a lo que vinimos, ¿Qué idea tienes?-

-Puede hacer una declaración exclusiva mañana a favor de Draco. Soy El Elegido, si pido declarar solo frente al ministro, un auror y un inefable me lo concederán.-

-Claro Harry, y te van a creer. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Pensaran que te hechice o algo por el estilo .-

-Utilizare veritaserum.-

-¿Y eso qué? Te preguntaran a profundidad y tú sabes cosas que obviamente no van a favorecer a Draco. -

-Es aquí donde entra Nott. Existe un antídoto que contrarresta el efecto del veritaserum. Me explico, mi mente dirá la verdad a aquellas cosas que yo quiera. Antes de tomar el veritaserum tengo que esconder esos recuerdos de mi mente, algo así como si utilizaran legeremancia en mí, y cuando tome el antídoto este cuidara que esos recuerdos se mantengan escondidos. -

-¿Entonces quieres decir que existe una manera en la que puedes intentar salvar a Draco?-

-Sí. Nott tiene el antídoto con él y estará bajo la custodia de Ron hasta mañana cuando salgamos de aquí. -

-Harry, ¿Cómo es que Ron esta tan cooperativo?-

-No está cooperativo, simplemente utilice un Imperio en él y tiene la estricta regla de enviar un Avada a Nott si da un paso en falso.-

-¡Oh gracias Harry! No sé como agradecerte esto.- Hermione lloraba de la emoción abrazada a su mejor amigo. El retrato de Lucius los saco de su sentimentalismo.

-Merlín, dejen las lágrimas de amor y agradecimiento para cuando funcione el plan, si es que lo hace. Deberían decirle a Draco lo que planean, aunque mientras más sorprendido este mejor.-

-Es cierto Lucius, lo más prudente es avisarle a Draco. Lo iré a buscar.- Hermione camino hasta la puerta pero la voz de Narcissa la detuvo.

-Yo iré a buscarlo cariño. Hay que contarle el plan con calma.-

La voz de Draco dejo a todos en una pieza.

-¿Contarme qué? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? -

-Draco...-


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA BELLOS LECTORES. HE LEIDO EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HAY ALGUNAS DUDAS Y COSAS SIN SENTIDO. ACLARO:

1\. Es Theodore Nott hijo de quien estoy hablando.

2\. Kingsley tiene una razón para dejar a Draco libre fácilmente.

3\. No puedo decir si Theo es bueno o no porque perdería misterio la historia.

4\. *Hay cosas que no tendrán sentido de primera instancia, pero con el desarrollo de la historia se irán aclarando, o eso espero. *

¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR APOYAR ESTA LOCURA QUE MI MENTE HA CREADO!

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (AUNQUE MUCHAS DESEAMOS QUE DRACO NOS PERTENEZCA A NOSOTRAS). SIN EMBARGO, LA TRAMA Y PERSONAJES DESCONOCIDOS SON TODOS DE MI INVENCION.**

POV Hermione:

Fue una noche larga. Draco no quería aceptar la ayuda de Harry ni aunque su libertad dependiera de ello. Nott tenía cara de hastió y Lucius desde su retrato no hacia otra cosa más que agregar comentarios sarcásticos a la conversación. Narcissa le suplicaba a su hijo que aceptara la ayuda y yo simplemente me dedicaba a observar todo, sin intervenir. Harry estaba haciendo todo aquello por mí, por mi felicidad al lado de Draco. Porque, aunque no aceptara mi relación con Draco y no supiera porque me enamore de él, sabía que ese exmortifago me amaba y era reciproco. Fue por eso que decidí intervenir en esa tira y jala que tenían las personas en ese salón.

\- ¡SILENCIO!-

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban que reaccionara así luego del silencio que había mantenido.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, deja tu jodido orgullo a un lado por primera vez en tu vida. Si no quieres aceptar la ayuda de Harry porque sea él quien te la ofrece entonces hazlo por mí. A Harry le importa una mierda lo que suceda contigo, pero quiere verme feliz. Y sabe que dentro de esa felicidad estas tú. Es tu decisión, yo no te voy a obligar a nada. Bien puedes salir bien parado de esta situación o podrirte el resto de tu vida en Azkaban. -

-Hermione...-

-No Draco, no intentes convencerme de nada. Hice todo lo que pude para ablandar el terreno, pero no creas que mi testificación no está en duda. Bien pudiste maldecirme con un Imperio o amenazarme. Sé que no lo hiciste, el amor que te tengo es genuino, ninguna poción o hechizo puede igualarlo, pero estoy cansada de que te ciegues por viejas rencillas. Voldemort ya no existe, ya no hay miedo de morir de un momento a otro. Los hijos de muggles estamos seguros. La vida de ustedes, esos que fueron seguidores de ese hombre alguna vez, son los que están en la mira del Ministerio y de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Mi mayor sueño es que salgas de esto lo más rápido posible para poder tener una vida y si Merlín lo quiere, una familia a tu lado. No me importa que les pase a tus demás compañeros, no me importa que piense el Ministro, no me importan los consejos de McGonagall, no me importa nada más que no seas tú. Y no voy a permitir que por tu idiotez esta sea nuestra última noche. Aun así tenga que internarme en Azkaban contigo, no quiero estar en ningún lugar si no estás a mi lado .-

\- Esa chica me cae bien. Ni siquiera mi esposa fue capaz de hablarle así. Mi primer hijo, el primer Malfoy que se ha doblegado a los deseos de su mujer. Porque créanme cuando digo que hará justo lo que ella diga. - El comentario de Lucius cayó como balde de agua fría sobre todos y no pudieron evitar reírse. Cuando ya se habían calmado Harry tomo la palabra.

-Disculpe Sr. Malfoy, quiero saber si escuche bien. Usted dijo que Draco es su primer hijo, casi insinuando que tiene otro hijo o hija, ¿estoy en lo cierto? -

-Pensé que nunca me preguntarían esto. Si, Draco tiene una hermana, demasiado distinta a él, pero hermanos, al fin y al cabo. Venga Draco, hazles la historia. -

-Mi hermana es Luna-Lunatica-Malfoy, o Lovegood como la conocen ustedes. El Sr. Lovegood es infértil y la madre de Luna salió de su casa por una temporada para asimilar la noticia pues ella siempre soñó con tener su pequeño ejército. Conoció a mi padre, no sé en qué circunstancias, y ya todos saben cómo se hace un bebe. Ella, cuando estaba cerca del parto tomo el valor para regresar con su esposo y él, aunque ella estaba embarazada a saber Merlín de que hombre, la recibió con los brazos abiertos y prometió cuidar a esa niña con su vida. -

\- ¿Luna lo sabe?-

-Si. Lo sabe desde que lucho con el Ejercito de Dumbledore en la Sala de los Misterios contra los mortifagos. Mi padre la reconoció en el acto. Ese verano fue a casa de los Lovegood y se presentó como el padre de Luna. Desde ese momento nos comenzamos a cartear una vez en semana, hasta que la secuestraron y llego a las mazmorras de esta casa que también le pertenece. A petición de mi padres, me ofrecí para torturarla, Bellatrix no puso peros y fue así que conseguí mantenerla a salvo, hasta que llegaron ustedes. -

-Jamás pensé que Luna fuera una Malfoy. Luna es mi cuñada, que emoción. Pero bueno, regresando al tema principal, Draco, ¿aceptaras la ayuda de Harry? -

Draco lo pensó por interminables minutos hasta que puso cara de derrotado y asintió levemente. Hermione contuvo el grito de emoción que se instaló en su garganta y dejo a Harry en compañía de sus suegros, su amante, y dos hechizados jóvenes


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (AUNQUE MUCHAS DESEAMOS QUE DRACO NOS PERTENEZCA A NOSOTRAS). SIN EMBARGO, LA TRAMA Y PERSONAJES DESCONOCIDOS SON TODOS DE MI INVENCION.**

POV Ron

Mi nombre es Ronald Billius Weasley, soy el sexto de siete hermanos, pero todos me conocen por Ron o por cómo me llaman desde que terminó la guerra: el amigo del niño que vivió. Siempre he estado cubierto por las sombras de mis hermanos. Bill y Charlie se fueron de casa y construyeron sus propias vidas. Percy, a pesar de habernos abandonado, es un respetado empleado en el Ministerio. Fred y George tienen su tienda en el Callejón Diagon y están nadando en galeones. Mi hermana pequeña, Ginny, es la prometida de El Elegido. ¿Dónde quedo yo? La chica que amaba y a quien besé en la guerra me restregó en la cara que no me amaba, que prefería al sucio mortifago de Draco Malfoy, antes que a mí que siempre estuve a su lado. Sé que la hice sufrir en nuestro sexto año, cuando me hice novio de Lavander, pero es que Hermione siempre ha sido demasiado fría en esas cosas del amor...por lo menos así era. Fue por eso que cuando se me dio la oportunidad no dude en aprovecharla. Snape fue un doble agente y aunque tuvo una trágica muerte, todos lo recuerdan como el héroe, después de Harry claro.

Esa pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules me cautivo y aunque sé que va en contra de por lo que luche, no puedo dejarla de lado, no ahora. Recuerdo como comenzó todo, incluso antes de que estallara la guerra.

Flash Back

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando algún salón vacío que me alejara algún tiempo de Lavander, sus tonterías ya me tenían cansado. De repente escuché un llanto venir del llanto de Myrtle la Llorona y decidí acercarme. Cuando asomé en la puerta pude ver una hermosa chica, llorando con desesperación en medio de ese sucio baño, donde está la Cámara de los Secretos. Me acerqué lentamente, temiendo asustarla y cuando estuve a un metro de distancia decidí hablar.

\- Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? No se te ve en buen estado y se supone que están todos en la cena, ¿Por qué tu no? –

\- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, Weasley. Como miembro del Trio de Oro debes andar con cuidado, eres uno de los blancos del Lord.

\- ¿Le llamas "Lord"? ¿Acaso hay algo que me esté perdiendo? –

\- Oh no sabes todo lo que te estás perdiendo Weasley, igual que tus amigos. Pero, ya que estas tan interesado en conocer el motivo de mi llanto, te contaré. Mi familia tiene un hermoso árbol genealógico, todos sangre pura, por muchos siglos. Sin embargo, aunque mi familia apoye la pureza de la sangre, no les interesa ser mortifagos. Aunque, el Lord los tiene en la mira para obligarlos a obtener esa patética marca. Así que le puso un precio a eso. Supongo que has oído por boca de Potter que El Innombrable dividió su alma en 7 pedazos, ¿no? Él sabe que Potter va tras ellos y necesita dividir lo que queda de alma en su cuerpo una vez más. Para eso necesita a una persona de total confianza, alguien de quien nadie dude. La persona elegida, tendrá como deber alejarse de hechizos asesinos cuando la guerra se desate. Y ese ha sido el precio que tiene que pagar mi familia para no recibir la marca, necesito encontrar antes que finalice el año a una persona capaz de vivir con un pedazo de alma de ese asqueroso mestizo hasta que llegue el momento.

\- ¿Tienes ya a alguien en mente?

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que luego de escuchar esto saldrías corriendo a contárselo a tu mejor amigo y tu sangre sucia. ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

\- Bueno, no es que sea muy útil en el equipo que forman Harry y Hermione. Ella es la mente llena de ideas y él es el héroe que las lleva a cabo. Yo simplemente soy el traidor a la sangre que los defiende hasta la muerte, pero eso nadie lo nota.

\- Weasley, me agradas. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a reunirnos aquí después de la cena cada día? Es una dicha tener con quien desahogar mi miseria, aunque corra el peligro de que esa información llegara a manos equivocadas.

Fue así como me hice amigo estrecho de Astoria Greengrass. Fue así como me convertí en un traidor, no solo a la sangre, sino también a mis amigos. En Astoria encontré una chica dulce, amable, sincera y divertida. No podía permitir que su familia, incluso ella, recibiera la marca de Lord Voldemort.

Ya no me preocupa tanto lo que haga Hermione con su vida y la de Malfoy, su día llegara y me las pagaran. Solo pido a Morgana y Merlín que todo salga como lo planificado, el Lord no nos perdonaría ni una falla.

 *****Nos leemos*****


	10. Chapter 10

** De ahora en adelante la historia será desde el punto de vista de Hermione a menos que se especifique un nombre antes de comenzar el capítulo. Esto se está poniendo interesante...estoy súper emocionada escribiendo esta historia y aunque son pocos los que la siguen, no se me quitan las ganas de continuar. A quienes están leyendo la historia, un beso y un abrazo, gracias por apoyar. **

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (AUNQUE MUCHAS DESEAMOS QUE DRACO NOS PERTENEZCA A NOSOTRAS). SIN EMBARGO, LA TRAMA Y PERSONAJES DESCONOCIDOS SON TODOS DE MI INVENCION.**

POV Hermione

Estaba a punto de morir de un ataque de nervios. La noche anterior, después de mucho discutir, Draco planificó todo con Harry para que no tuvieran margen de errores en el momento del interrogatorio. Nott nos dio la poción sin ninguna objeción y Ron...él estaba raro, actuando diferente. Parecía como si no le importara el plan ilegal que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Aunque bueno, estaba bajo un Imperio para que cooperara.

Harry llevaba ya casi dos horas en ese cuarto encerrado con Kingsley y otros 2 aurores. ¿Y si lo descubrían? No solo Draco iría directo a Azkaban, todos los que fuimos cómplices también. Estaba recostada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados implorándole a Merlín que todo saliera bien cuando escuche cerca de mí que me llamaban.

\- Granger.

\- Pakinson, ¿a qué debo tu presencia?

\- Potter me pidió que estuviera aquí para cuando saliera, quiere que vayamos a dar una vuelta para olvidarse de la intrusión mental que le están haciendo.

\- ¿Y porque tú? ¿Por qué no Ginny que es su novia?

\- Oh, ¿no se te lo ha dicho aun? La pequeña Weasley metió en Grimmauld Place a Blaise Zabini, y no para tomar el té exactamente.

\- ¿QUÉ? No lo puedo creer, esto es insólito.

\- Créelo Granger, porque así fue. Potter los encontró en pleno acto, en medio de la sala. Imagino que fue una imagen traumatizante.

\- Entonces, ¿Harry y tu son amigos de la nada o tiene que ver con la infidelidad de Ginny su amistad?

\- Un poco de ambas. Harry acudió donde los gemelos Weasley, llorando como un cachorro abandonado y por casualidad estaba cerca. Como toda una Slytherin que soy me acerque a inyectar mi veneno de serpiente. Sin embargo, ver a El Niño que Vivió, que destruyo al mago oscuro más fuerte de todos los tiempos, que toco el cielo y regreso dos veces; llorando por una zorra como lo es su ex novia, me rompió el corazón. Si, aunque no parezca tengo corazón. Luego de muchas miradas desconfiadas y enfrentamientos verbales, me permitieron sentarme con ellos a compartir una cerveza de mantequilla y hablar de todo un poco, distrayendo a Harry de su sufrimiento.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Pansy Parkinson consolando a Harry Potter.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Hermione Granger haciendo cosas ilegales para salvar el trasero de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo #1.

\- Cállate Parkinson. ¿Acaso quieres que nos escuchen en el Atrio Principal?

\- Perdóname Granger, no era mi intención. Por cierto, ahora que soy amiga de Potter y tu novia de Draco, creo que debemos dejar las formalidades. Si tú me llamas Pansy yo sin problema te llamare Hermione.

\- Me parece bien, Pansy. ¿No estas nerviosa de que aún no hayan salido?

\- Todo saldrá bien Hermione, es con el gran Harry Potter con quien están hablando. Lo que él diga, será ley.

 _En la sala de interrogatorios:_

\- _Esta es la situación Harry, no nos conviene tener a Draco Malfoy fuera. Lo que sea que estén planificando los mortifagos que no están presos, probablemente lo incluye a él._

\- _Kingsley no entiendes, Draco será nuestro enlace con ellos. Él haría cualquier cosa por Hermione y si la puedo manipular a ella puedo tenerlo comiendo de mi mano._

\- _Harry, no puedes jugar así con el poder de persuasión que tienes sobre tu mejor amiga._

\- _Hagamos un trato. Cuando descubramos que buscan los mortifagos que están libres, resolvamos lo que están planificando y los encerremos en Azkaban, te prometo que tendrás a Draco Malfoy en bandeja de plata para hacer lo que quieras._

\- _¿Con qué excusa me lo darás Harry?_

\- _Algo nos inventaremos en el camino. Ahora, necesito a Draco Malfoy fuera de Azkaban y a mi mejor amiga contenta conmigo si quieres que resuelva lo que está pasando._

\- _Te doy 1 año._

Tan pronto como Pansy dejo de hablar, la puerta a nuestras espaldas se abrió y dejo ver a un Harry con una sonrisa radiante de suficiencia y a un Kingsley con cara de derrota. Pansy corrió a abrazar a Harry y yo simplemente me quede esperando a que el nuevo ministro y los dos aurores se alejaran. Sin embargo, Kingsley se me acerco y poso una mano sobre mi hombro, lo mire de manera interrogante y el solo me dijo

\- Espero que el haber mentido al ministro y sus mejores aurores no sea algo de lo que me deba arrepentir. Suerte con el Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger.

Luego de eso se despidió con una extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho? Y si era así, ¿Por qué no los delato? Sentí como Harry me envolvía en un abrazo y me decía en voz suficientemente alta para que Pansy escuchara.

\- Herm, ¿para cuándo será la boda?

\- ¿Boda?

\- Claro querida, tu boda con Draqui. Espero que nos escojan a nosotros como padrinos. Sería perfecto, en la fiesta de celebración Harry y yo podríamos anunciar nuestro propio compromiso. ¿No te parece, Harry?

\- Eh, claro Pans, como quieras. Si ha de ser así te recomiendo que hables con la mamá de Malfoy, es ella quien planificara todo.

\- ¿¡Boda!? Pansy, me dijiste que solo son amigos.

\- Bueno, se me chispoteo querida, son nimiedades.

\- Una boda no es una nimiedad.

\- Chicas, me agrada que les emocione todo eso de las bodas, pero ¿podrían caminar mientras hablan de eso? Draco y Narcissa deben estar desesperados por saber que paso.

Caminamos por los eternos pasillos del ministerio, ansiosos por ver a Draco. Para cuando llegamos a las puertas que custodiaban a mi amado, estaba Narcissa llorando abrazada a su hermana Andrómeda. Fue una imagen un poco chocante para mí. Antes y durante la guerra Narcissa se comportó como si esa hermana en específico no existiera. Incluso pude ver que en árbol genealógico de los Black ella había sido eliminada. Sin embargo, me alegre. Harry era el padrino de su nieto, ahora podríamos estar relativamente en familia.

Cuando Narcissa me vio, se alejó del abrazo protector de su hermana para abrazarme a mí. La estreche contra mi pecho, su alegría era la mía, pues ambas solo deseábamos una cosa: ver a Draco libre. Cuando hubo terminado de abrazarme se tiró a los brazos de Harry para agradecerle el haber salvado a su hijo. Se podía ver que Harry estaba un poco incómodo, pero también se veía feliz, como si estuviera en brazos de una mama. Eso no estaba del todo equivocado pues Narcissa le salvo la vida en la Última Batalla, todo por el amor de ser madre.

No me han dicho nada, pero me parece que los Weasley ya no ven a Harry de la misma forma. Aunque haya sido Ginny la responsable de su rompimiento, Molly jamás lo aceptaría. Para ella sus hijos eran figuras que merecían ser idolatradas. Pero, Ginny no es una santa y Ron se trae algo entre manos. Por eso cuando hubo salido Draco y le di un enorme abrazo caminé hasta el Departamento de Misterios y pedí hablar con un viejo amigo de Draco, que era un padre para él luego de la muerte de Lucius. Una persona que muchos odiaban hasta que termino la batalla, pero cuando Harry conto la verdad, todos hipócritamente lo amaban. Revisaron mi varita y me permitieron el paso. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras de mi aquel hombre me miro a los ojos y con voz burlona me dijo

\- Es un placer Srta. Granger. ¿O debería comenzar a practicar llamándola "Sra. Malfoy"? No puedo creer que Cissy haya cedido su puesto como matriarca de los Malfoy tan fácil. Bueno, algo debes tener que le gusto. Ahora, ¿Cómo la puedo ayudar?

\- Es un placer volver a verlo, Profesor Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo sé, merezco mil Crucio por no haber actualizado en todos estos días, pero es que mi vida ha sido todo un dilema esta semana pasada. Pero, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero con muchas ansias que sea de su agrado.**

 **Antes de publicar el capítulo quiero hacer unos agradecimientos en los reviews:**

 **Annykzhenn: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR CADA ACTUALIZACION QUE HAGO Y APOYARME EN EL PROCESO DE ESTA HISTORIA. REALMENTE ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE. MIL GRACIAS (DRACO TE ENVIA MIL BESOS Y TE INVITA A CONOCER SU BASILISCO, JAJAJA)**

 **Doristarazona: MIL GRACIAS A TI TAMBIEN CORAZON. ES UNA ALEGRIA TENER PERSONAS COMO TU Y TODOS ESOS LECTORES ANONIMOS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA.**

 **A todos los lectores sin cuenta o que solo dan follow o like a la historia (que son la mayoría): GRACIAS HERMOSURAS TERRESTRES. SON UN AMOR. QUE LEAN MI HISTORIA ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO. NO TENGAN MIEDO EN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO SI LO DESEAN.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter y sus escenarios pertenecen a JKR (aunque muchas quisieran a Draco Malfoy para ellas). Todo lo demás me pertenece.**

 **Disfruten chicas.**

 **Con amor, Natasha.**

\- Profesor, espero que este bien.

\- Vamos, Granger, dejemos las formalidades para quien se las crea. Desde que Draco decidió unir su vida a la suya usted es como de la familia. Incluso Lucius que está muerto le tiene aprecio. Ahora dígame que es lo que la trae por aquí.

\- Vera, Severus, he notado que Ron esta raro. Desde que Voldemort desapareció tiene una mirada de demasiada suficiencia, como si supiera algo que nosotros no.

\- Señorita, Weasley siempre ha estado celoso de usted y Potter. Él siempre fue el relleno, el peón que se arriesgaba para que El Elegido y el cerebro del Trio de Oro pudieran seguir adelante. Recuerde eso.

\- Entiendo eso, pero, ¿Por qué actúa tan raro? La victoria nos la ganamos los tres, los tres somos los salvadores del mundo mágico.

\- Tiene razón. Pero eso es ahora. Hace un año él no era tan importante y mucho menos reconocido. Vea bien con quien se rodea Weasley, se sorprenderá.

Me fui con más dudas que con las que llegué. ¿En que se había metido Ron para que actuara así de raro? Es cierto que el nunca aporto nada demasiado importante a la causa, pero Harry y yo nunca lo dejamos de lado. Yo nunca lo deje de lado. Lo amaba, y aunque ahora le sea difícil verme a la cara por estar con Draco, lo sigo queriendo como uno de mis mejores amigos. Él y su familia siempre me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, eso no lo olvidare. Siempre fueron mi conexión con el mundo mágico. Llegué hasta la zona donde me podía desaparecer y me dirigí a la mansión Malfoy, con mi familia.

En alguna otra parte del Londres Muggle.

\- Necesitamos a la chica, si las cosas no salen como planificamos ella será nuestra vía de escape.

\- Entiende, es la hermana de mi amigo.

\- Tu amigo sabía muy bien donde se metía cuando acepto el trato. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Quedamos pocos fieles, compañero.

\- La pregunta es, ¿Quién será el padre del heredero si es que llegase a existir?

\- El Lord no puede, es cierto. No sé qué se traerá entre manos con tu traidor a la sangre. Ellos dejaron muy claro el plan antes de que Potter destruyera al Lord.

\- Tenemos que pensar bien las cosas, no podemos permitirnos ningún error.

\- Eso lo sé. Potter perderá toda su credibilidad cuando se sepa que ayudo a Malfoy de librarse de Azkaban. ¿El salvador del mundo mágico ayudando a un mortifago? No creo que sea bien visto. – Una tercera voz femenina se les unió en una gran carcajada:

\- Potter es pan comido, pero necesitamos mucho esfuerzo para atraer nuevamente a Draco. Ahora esta con la maldita sangre sucia, heroína del mundo mágico, no será fácil de conseguir y convencer.

\- Cariño, la debilidad del ser humano es amar. ¿Qué es lo más que ama nuestro Draco?

\- A Narcissa no la meteremos en esto. Ella nunca ha sido parte del plan.

\- Tonta, no hablo de Narcissa. Esa mujer tiene toda mi admiración y respeto. Me refiero a nuestra inmunda favorita.

\- Hermione...

\- Exacto, cachetón, exacto. Y tu serás quien la consiga.

\- ¿Cómo? Desde que culmino la guerra no hablo con ella.

\- Oh vamos. A todos nos convenció tu actuación con la serpiente, ella de seguro aún recuerda eso, úsalo a tu favor.

De regreso en la Mansión Malfoy

POV Hermione

Siento que algo no anda bien. Ron está desaparecido desde que Harry lo dejo ir anoche. Hablando de Harry, el pobre tendrá que dormir aquí esta noche porque la bruja malvada de Ginerva no se ha ido de la casa. Maldita. Desde que Harry acepto sus sentimientos por ella, solo se ha dedicado a velar por su seguridad y felicidad. Y la muy perra viene a enrollarse con Blaise Zabini. ¡Zabini! Eso es peor que McGonagall teniendo sexo con Snape. "Hermione, no utilices Snape y sexo en una misma oración, es repugnante." Bueno, regresando al tema, iré a hablar un rato con Narcissa, eso siempre me relaja. Camine directo al despacho que le pertenecía a Lucius en vida, toque suavemente a la puerta y un dulce "adelante" me dio el permiso de entrar.

\- Hermione, querida, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Hizo algo mal Draco?

\- Oh para nada Narcissa, solo quería conversar con usted.

\- Soy toda oídos.

\- Fui a hablar hoy con Severus.

\- ¡Qué bien! Draco aún no ha querido hablar con él y lo entiendo. Si mi niño hubiera sabido que su padrino era un doble agente él no hubiese dudado en hacer lo mismo. Ya sabes, Draco y Severus son dos príncipes de Slytherin que se enamoraron de las princesas de Gryffindor y no podían hacer nada por ellas más que amarlas en silencio y defender su vida con la suya propia.

\- Quien te escuche decirlo de esa manera escribiría una oda dedicada a ellos.

\- Se la merecen, pero eso no fue lo que viniste a hablar. ¿Para qué buscabas a Severus?

\- Ayer cuando estábamos en la sala del te discutiendo el plan que utilizaríamos hoy note a Ronald un poco raro. Desde que acabo la guerra lo noto distante, incluso más rudo.

\- Cariño, recuerda que perdió a su hermano.

\- Pero no es siquiera una rudeza por rebeldía a lo que sucedió en la guerra. Es más bien como si le hubiesen quitado el alma, como si fuera el robot de alguien más.

\- Si Voldemort estuviera aún vivo te diría que puede ser un inferí, pero no me parece que sea el caso. Deberías acercarte, son amigos, han compartido mucho. Quizás a ti te cuente lo que le sucede.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Iré a mi habitación a enviarle una lechuza para que venga mañana a visitar. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

\- Para nada. Aunque no te has casado con Draco, te he adoptado como mi hija y lo mío es tuyo, lo sabes.

\- Gracias, nos vemos en la cena.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y tomé pluma, tinta y pergamino para escribir una rápida nota a Ron.

Ron: Sé que no hemos podido hablar como se debe desde que finalizo la guerra. Había cosas que arreglar en la Mansión. Por eso te quiero invitar a que vengas mañana a tomar él te y ponernos al día. Si quieres puedo decirlo a Harry que nos acompañe. No te preocupes, Draco no estará. Espero tu respuesta. Con cariño, Herms

Decidí darme una ducha para darle tiempo a Ron para que contestara mi nota. Para cuando salí del baño estaba en mi ventana la lechuza con la respuesta de Ron. Cuando la abrí el mundo se me vino al piso.

"No me interesa hablar nada con una puta sangre sucia como tú. Los de tu especie debieron ser exterminados hace mucho. Mujerzuelas como tú no merecen la magia. ¿Para qué? Si lo único que buscan es un mago con dinero que les pague por que se lo levanten. Eres un ser asqueroso Hermione Granger. El pueblo mágico debería sentir vergüenza de que alguien como tú los salvara."

Definitivamente algo iba mal, muy mal.


	12. Chapter 12

Lo sé, merezco un millón de "crucio" por no haber actualizado. No merezco que me lean o me dejen sus Reviews. Pero, como soy masoquista, espero que les guste el capítulo y me hagan feliz con algún que otro Review. Poco a poco las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Desde ya me disculpo si no actualizo pronto. Estoy de vacaciones por el lado norte de América con mi hermana y la muy loca no me deja sentarme más de 10 minutos. Ahora mismo me le escape para poder publicarles.

Besos*

 **DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER, SUS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES LE PERTENECEN A LA REINA DE J.K.R (AUNQUE MUCHAS QUISIERAMOS QUE DRACO FUERA NUESTRO). TODO LO DEMAS ES DE MI AUTORIA.**

Corría, corría sin saber dónde me dirigía. ¿Por qué Ron me había dicho esas cosas? ¿Acaso me odiaba por estar con Draco? Quizás Harry sepa algo, TIENE que saber algo. Pare en seco en mitad de uno de los pasillos y emprendí mi carrera al otro lado de la mansión, en las habitaciones de invitados. Entre sin tocar y lo que vi me termino de desencajar la mandíbula. En la habitación de mi mejor amigo había una reunión de enemigos y aliados a la vez. Estaban regados por el suelo y charlando Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginerva Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass. Se me paso el enojo en cuestión de segundos y con voz cargada de indignación les hable.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Que alguien me explique ahora mismo. – Fue Harry el primero en reaccionar

\- Hermione...todo tiene una explicación...

\- Entonces dame la jodida explicación ahora mismo, Potter. A menos que quieras ver a todos tus amigos hechizados.

\- ¿Incluso yo que soy tu novio, Herms? – se atrevió a cuestionar Draco.

\- Oh cariño, por el amor que te tengo tu serás el ultimo a quien hechice. Pensándolo bien si, serás el ultimo. Tú y Ginerva. La pondré bajo un Imperio y le ordenare que use su potente hechizo "MocoMurcielago" en ti. Soy tan brillante... - Draco trago fuerte, sabía que su novia se atrevía a eso y más si la hacían enojar. Daphne se paró del piso y miro a Hermione a la cara para comenzar a hablar.

\- Granger, relájate. Estábamos hablando, no llevando a cabo una orgia.

\- Pero, ¿Qué hacen Ginny y Zabini aquí? Engañaron a Harry...

\- Shhh, es de mala educación interrumpir a quienes están hablando querida. Estamos aquí, TODOS, porque lo que sea que te hayan dicho de Weasley y Zabini fue un plan.

\- ¿Un plan?

\- Si, querida. Sospechamos, mejor dicho, estamos casi seguros de que los mortifagos que quedan libres están escondidos y planificando la nueva resurrección del Señor Tenebroso.

\- ¿QUÉ? Harry, Ron y yo destruimos todos los horrocruxes, no hay forma de que Voldemort regrese.

\- Pues si la hay. Mi familia nunca perteneció a los mortifagos pero fue todo gracias a mi hermana menor, Astoria. Voldemort le dijo que si conseguía a alguien que llevara una última parte de su alma sin ponerlo en peligro, mi familia no recibiría la marca.

\- ¿Y tu hermana consiguió a alguien, ¿verdad?

\- Si. Alguien que tiene su propio equipo y esas personas están infiltradas en la vida de Draco, Potter y la tuya misma. Zabini y Weasley tienen una "relación" ante el mundo mágico, pero no es más que una farsa. Necesitamos a alguien de la orden entre los villanos y necesitamos un villano que lleve a ese miembro de la orden. Ese es el trabajo de nuestros queridos.

\- ¿Quién creen que nos esté traicionando?

\- Eso es obvio. Weasley.

Narcissa se encontraba recorriendo los oscuros pasillos de su mansión, hasta que llego donde tanto busco. La puerta que se camuflajeaba con la pared. Con su varita se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano y rozo la pared. Con el simple contacto la puerta se materializo y entro apresurada. Camino, casi corrió, hasta el cuadro que estaba buscando.

\- Abraxas.

\- Mi niña, Narcisa, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Feliz de que la guerra haya terminado y asustada...

\- ¿A que le temes cariño? ¿Estas preocupada por Draco no es así?

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- Querida, no eres la única que viene a visitarme. Draco viene al menos una vez a la semana. Conozco desde siempre su relación con la Srta. Granger aunque aún no he tenido el placer de conocerla. Por lo que Draco me cuenta es una chica muy educada e inteligente. Me la imagino parecida a ti cuando comenzaste con Lucius.

\- Qué alivio me da saber que Draco aun cuenta con tu aprobación. Algo oscuro está pasando, lo sé. Harry Potter salvo a Draco de Azkaban; ellos se odiaban a muerte, pero desde que Potter lo ayudo los he visto muy unidos, casi como si fueran amigos.

\- Cissy, esas cosas pasan. Draco ha encontrado su camino, su esperanza, su salida de este mundo oscuro en el que mi hijo lo sumergio. Mi nieto es un buen chico, demasiado bueno para la crianza que se le brindo. Justo ayer vino a visitarme.

\- ¿Vino con Hermione?

\- No. Vino totalmente solo, incluso dejo su varita en la entrada. Él sospecha de los pasos que están dando los mortifagos. Esta seguro que el penúltimo de los Weasley tiene el pedazo de alma que Voldemort extrajo, la Srta. Astoria Greengrass se lo confeso cuando la engaño poniendo Veritaserum en su bebida.

\- ¿Y que se supone que hagamos? ¿Significa esto una nueva guerra?

\- No si sabemos como movernos. Draco me conto de sus planes con Ginerva Weasley y Blaise Zabini. Es un plan inteligente, a pesar de que no lo desarrollo la Srta. Granger.

\- ¿Hay que matar al joven Weasley, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Y deberá ser Draco quien acabe con él.

\- Pero...Hermione nunca le perdonara eso. Esa chica es una Ranvenclaw bajo las sombras, buscara una y mil maneras para que su amigo sobreviva.

Draco me llevaba corriendo de la mano por unos pasillos que jamás había visto de la Mansión Malfoy. No sé qué le ocurría, pero debía seguirlo para entenderlo. Llegamos a una enorme pared y vi cómo se cortaba una mano para dejar su rastro de sangre en la pared y hacer que una puerta se materializara frente a nosotros. Me empujo dentro, donde había un largo pasillo lleno de retratos que supuse eran los antepasados de los Malfoy. Todos me miraban con mala cara y hacían comentarios impropios a Draco pero este los ignoraba olímpicamente. Choque con su espalda al ver que se había parado de repente. Miré por encima de su hombro y vi a Narcissa platicando con lo que supongo era el cuadro que Draco me quería enseñar. Draco se acercó lo suficiente como para que su madre lo pudiera escuchar.

\- Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Draco, cariño, vine a saludar al viejo Abraxas y contarle las buenas nuevas de nuestro mundo.

\- No creo que solo vengas por cotilleo madre, pero lo dejare pasar. – se dio la vuelta para mirar el retrato de su abuelo y con voz seria me presento.

\- Abuelo, he aquí la chica de la que te llevo hablando hace un tiempo. Su nombre, como debes recordar, es Hermione Jane Granger y si el destino está a mi favor, será la próxima Sra. Malfoy.

\- Mucho gusto señorita. Es un placer poder apreciar al fin su belleza. Draco no para de hablar de usted.

\- Muchas gracias, Sr. Malfoy.

\- Nada de eso muchacha, somos familia. Puedes llamarme abuelo o simplemente Abraxas.

\- Me parece bien, Abuelo Abraxas.

\- Oh y ahora díganme, ¿Cómo está mi nieta Luna? Estoy deseoso de verla por aquí.

\- Abuelo, esa era una de las cuestiones que quería discutir contigo. Luna no puede entrar a la mansión y reconocer las cosas invisibles que solo un heredero podría hacer.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba. Lucius nunca reconoció a Luna como suya y a pesar de que, si apareció a tu lado en el árbol genealógico, Lucius se encargo de eliminarla, para "protegerla". Para que la mansión la reconozca como heredera se debe hacer un largo y tedioso ritual.

\- Imagino que de sangre.

\- Es correcto querido nieto. Dime, ¿Qué más querías contarme?

\- Necesito que le des tu bendición a Hermione como mi esposa para que pueda entrar a la casa de campo que me dejaste en herencia en Italia. – Narcissa abrió los ojos con horror antes de preguntar

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Hermione se va a Italia y tú no? ¿Cómo puedes dejarla sola? Draco, no puedes hacerle esto. Merlín, ella te ama...

\- MADRE. En ningún momento he dicho que abandonare a Hermione, pero necesito que se esconda. Se está cocinando algo grande entre los mortifagos que escaparon. Astoria engatuso a Weasley y tienen a otro Gryffinfor trabajando para ellos, aún no sabemos quién es. Por eso necesito que Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Daphne, Theo, la tia Andromeda junto con Teddy y tú se vayan a Italia. Potter, Blaise y yo nos haremos cargo de todo.

\- Draco...por favor explícame algo, solo quiero tener una idea de lo que sucede. – Draco iba a contestar, pero Hermione comenzó a hablar antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

\- Narcissa, Ronald Weasley fue el elegido por Voldemort para portar una última parte de su alma. Ron siempre ha tenido envidia de sus hermanos y luego de Harry y de mi misma. El asunto se basa en que quieren revivir a Voldemort por un periodo de tiempo. Este tiempo es indefinido, pues depende cuanto tiempo le tome crear un heredero. Si, necesita una mujer que quede embarazada de él, para que su linaje y maldad no desaparezca. Todos creen y estoy de acuerdo con ellos en que vienen detrás de mí. Lucius le fallo a Voldemort y Draco lo traiciono. Yo soy la debilidad de esta familia, además de ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Necesitamos ir a Italia para que no nos encuentren y hagan daño. Ginerva Weasley, hermana pequeña de Ron, es nuestra conexión con los mortifagos, por eso ella se quedará con los chicos.

\- Bien, entonces no se hable más, vayamos a hacer nuestras maletas.

\- Abuelo, ¿podrá Luna entrar a la casa en Italia?

\- Por supuesto querido, el precio de la entrada es de sangre, entre tu sangre y la de Cissy no tendrán ningún problema. Que Salazar los acompañe en esta aventura. – Dicho esto, Abraxas Malfoy cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

\- Tu abuelo siempre tan cortes...- murmuro Narcissa a Draco por lo bajo. Este solo pudo reírse entre dientes y mirarla seriamente luego.

\- Madre, necesito que busques a Severus, es hora de hablar con é


	13. Chapter 13

POV Severus Snape

Durante años fui Profesor de Pociones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Impartir esa materia era mi tubo de escape, mi desahogo. Hacer sentir miserables a los estudiantes llamándolos imbéciles, hacía que no me sintiera miserable yo solo. Sé que es egoísta, pero no quiero que nadie sea completamente feliz a mi alrededor. Cuando era joven, era un muchacho lleno de carisma, incluso era inteligente. Siempre tímido, pero astuto. Mi mejor amigo era Regalus A. Black y por él daba la vida si era necesario. Solo él sabía cuán grande era mi amor hacia ella, hacia esa Gryffindor peli roja que me robaba el aliento con solo sonreír. A la que se convirtió en novia del cerdo de James Potter, Lily Evans. Desde que llegamos al colegio y fuimos seleccionados en casas diferentes supe que lo nuestro cambiaria, en mayor o menor medida. Todo fue de mal en peor porque el idiota de Sirius Black, hermano de mi mejor amigo, era el mejor amigo de Potter y solo por mortificarme a mí y a su hermano hacían cualquier ridiculez que se les ocurriese. Las cosas cambiaron demasiado rápido, Voldemort estaba al poder, Reggy y yo recién graduados de Hogwarts y la sociedad mágica sucumbida en el miedo. Reggy era un sangre pura, perteneciente a una de las familias más ancestrales, los Black. Su destino estaba trazado desde mucho antes de salir del colegio. Sus padres ya apoyaban a Voldemort y lo tenían en la lista de los próximos a reclutar y entrenar. No tuve opción, mi mejor amigo era lo único valioso que tenía y no lo iba a abandonar, ni aunque mi vida se fuera en ello. Lily murió, me sentí tan impotente que quería morir. Ya nada me quedaba, mi mejor amigo se convirtió en traidor y murió en el intento de salir del yugo de Lord Voldemort y la mujer que amaba se sacrificó por su hijo, que resultó ser "El Niño que Vivió" y algunos años después "El Elegido" , para luego continuar como el "Niño que Vivió y Triunfo". Potter era tan patético, siempre con sus ínfulas de héroe e inteligente. Nunca fue capaz de preparar bien una poción hasta que en Sexto Año consiguió mi antiguo libro de pociones. Sí, soy el Príncipe Mestizo. Si me gustara la gloria y el poder pude haber aparecido al frente de todos luego de culminada la guerra y decir que traicione a Voldemort y no morí bajos su furia. Pero nada de eso me interesa, fue por eso que acepte la ayuda de Potter y le estoy devolviendo el favor. Él me permite vivir bajo las sombras en lo que fue el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fenix y yo hago todos los planes para destruir lo que queda de Tom Riddle. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí escuchando el maldito y aburrido discurso que me está dando la Srta, Sabelotodo Granger. No sé cómo Draco puede estar enamorado de ella, me parece una aberración. Pero Draco y Narcissa son mi familia ahora y así como Regalus lo di todo, por ellos hare lo mismo.

\- Profesor, ¿me está escuchando?

\- Por supuesto Srta. Granger, no soy tan mal educado.

\- Disculpe, es solo que lo vi un poco distraído.

\- No es nada. Dime. ¿Cuándo piensan parir a Italia?

\- Esta noche.

\- Me parece bien, ¿Dónde está Draco?

\- Aquí estoy padrino, al igual que Harry, como me pediste.

\- Bien, me gusta que sean puntuales. Si me disculpa Srta., tengo que hablar con estos dos jóvenes a solas.

\- Con permiso. – tan pronto como Hermione salió del salón, los tres hombres tomaron una pose tensa y mirada seria.

\- Profesor, es un gusto verle de nuevo.

\- Aunque me pese decirlo, para mí también lo es Potter.

\- Veras padrino, como creo que te explico Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Pansy, Madre y ella partirán a un hogar seguro en Italia. Harry, Blaise, la pequeña Weasley y yo nos quedaremos, investigaremos y destruiremos lo que sea que nos amenaza.

\- Permíteme saber porque la única mujer entre los hermanos Weasley se quedará con ustedes tres.

\- Ella y Blaise están llevando a cabo una farsa, para los mortifagos ella es su nueva miembro al igual que es Blaise con la Orden del Fénix.

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué necesitan de mí en todo caso?

\- Necesitamos mantenerlo cerca profesor, usted es una eminencia en todo tipo de pociones, además está bajo las sombras. Nadie sabrá quien nos está ayudando, tanto a nosotros como a las chicas en Italia.

\- Déjese de formalismos Potter. Me puedes llamar Severus. Ahora, solo por el amor que tengo hacia Narcissa aceptare ayudarles. Siempre pueden hacer llegar notas a la oficina de Longbottom, el me las entregara. Ahora, si me permites Draco, me gustaría hablan a solas con Potter un momento.

\- Claro padrino. Nos mantendremos en comunicación. – Draco salió de la habitación y se posó sobre nosotros un silencio bastante incomodo que tuve que romper con demasiado esfuerzo.

\- Potter, nunca nos hemos llevado bien y creo que nunca lo haremos, pero necesito que me perdones por no haber cuidado bien de tu madre. Nunca quise que vivieras sin conocerla, aunque eso significara que James estuviera con ella.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarle Severus. Ya gano su perdón por haber cuidado indirectamente de mi durante mis años en Hogwarts.

\- Lo sé, solo quería dejar todo claro. Ahora, descubrí cosas muy interesantes en el Departamento de Misterios.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, recuerdas el Espejo de Oesed, ¿cierto?

\- Claro. Lo descubrí en mi primer año en el colegio.

\- Sí, eso me consta. Al punto que quiero llegar es que descubrí un dato interesante respecto a lo que se ve en el espejo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Cuando vistes la Piedra Filosofal y lograste tenerla en tu bolsillo fue porque la deseaste sin planes egoístas...

\- Si.

\- Quiero saber si eso puede pasar también con las personas.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Que quizás si te paras frente al espejo con el sincero y humilde deseo de conocer a tus padres, el espejo te lo concedería.

\- Pero, ¿para siempre o qué?

\- Eso no lo sé. Solo sé que quiero intentarlo, no pierdo nada con eso.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

\- Mañana a las 7:30 de la mañana en mi oficina, puntual. El espejo lo tienen allí, lejos de ojos curiosos...aunque no contaron los míos. Pero esa es otra historia. Lo intentaremos hasta el mediodía, luego dejaremos la investigación hasta que se resuelva todo esto.

\- Gracias, de verdad.

\- Por último, sabes que soy excelente en Artes Oscuras.

\- Lo tengo claro.

\- Conseguí este espejo de dos partes e intente por mucho tiempo cierto hechizo...estoy seguro de que funciono, pero no está demás probarlo. Ten, tu tendrás esta parte y yo esta otra guardada. Yo seré la conexión, mientras esté vivo se supone que el espejo lleve a cabo su función. Dime, ¿Qué ves en el espejo? – Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas miro a aquel que su padre llamo Quejicus hace muchos años, lo abrazo y en un susurro le dijo

\- Gracias, gracias por devolverme a Sirius por aquí.


	14. Chapter 14

**_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER Y SUS ESCENARIOS PERTENECEN A JKR (aunque muchas quisiéramos que Draco fuera nuestro). Todo lo demás me pertenece._**

 ** _¡Disfruten chicas!_**

 ** _Besos, SlyPrincess_**

POV Harry Potter

Nunca me he sentido tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando tuve que enfrentarme a Voldemort en la Batalla Final. Pero esto es diferente, estoy pronto a descubrir si existe la manera de regresar a mis padres a la vida. No me quiero ilusionar, es casi cien por ciento probable que esto no funcione, pero tengo que intentarlo. Es por eso que respiro profundo y me aparezco frente al Ministerio de Magia. Camino con paso seguro y tomo el ascensor hasta el Departamento de Misterios, donde se supone Severus me está esperando. No le gusta la impuntualidad y voy retrasado cinco minutos. Desde el acontecimiento que ocurrió en mi quinto año en Hogwarts tienen aurores vigilando el lugar y algunas secretarias. Me acerque a la primera que vi disponible y antes de hablar me dijo que la siguiera, que el Sr. Snape ya me estaba esperando. Efectivamente, tan pronto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, Severus con su excentricidad me tomo por el hombro y me dirigió hasta su oficina sin dedicarle ni siquiera un gracias a su secretaria.

\- Potter, ¿siempre llegas tarde a todo?

\- Bueno, hasta ahora la muerte es la única que me necesita con urgencia a su lado y aun así me ha concedido no sé cuánto tiempo.

\- No estoy para chistes. Ponte frente al espejo, ahora.

\- Oye Sev, con Draco no eres tan cortante. ¿Acaso ya no te conmueven mis ojos? – Harry dijo esto con sonrisa burlona y tono sarcástico.

\- Oh Potter, me conmueven tanto que si te atreves a hacer otra tonta broma te los sacare y guardare en un pote.

\- La obsesión con las cosas no es buena...no creo que sea beneficioso para tu salud mental. Aunque puedo darte el honor de apadrinar a uno de mis hijos, el que más se parezca a mama.

\- Potter, por amor a Merlín, deja de decir estupideces y concéntrate.

\- Bien, ya, estoy listo.

\- Perfecto. Cuando le quite la cortina al espejo veras a tus padres de inmediato. No puedes quedarte mirándolos mucho tiempo. Vas a cerrar los ojos por un periodo de exactamente 7 minutos. Cuando pasen esos minutos, sin abrir los ojos extenderás tus manos buscando el contacto de otras; si las sientes abres los ojos, ¿está claro?

\- Como el agua. Pero, ¿no verá usted si funciona el hechizo?

\- Claro que lo veré Potter, pero obviamente no diré nada. Ahora, concéntrate.

Cerre los ojos, pidiéndole a Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos para que esto funcionara.

Miserable vida. Esta noche me separare de Draco a saber por cuanto tiempo. No puedo creer que lo dejare aventurarse a lo desconocido con mi mejor amigo. No es que no sean aptos para la misión, pero ambos tienen complejos de héroes y eso no es exactamente un punto a su favor. Aunque si le veo un lado positivo a la situación, está el hecho de que podré sentarme sin prisa a platicar con Pansy y Ginny sobre Harry. Me parece que la peliroja está teniendo sentimientos genuinos por Zabini y Pansy con Harry. Tienen que aclarar las cosas antes de que pase a mayores. También está el hecho de que podre platicar a profundidad sobre Abraxas con Narcissa. Me pareció un Malfoy muy amable y carismático, aunque después de platicar con el cuadro de Lucius Malfoy me espero cualquier cosa por parte de los miembros de esta familia. Me encamine hacia la habitación que compartía con Draco, me dijo que cuando terminara de desayunar subiera a hablar con él. Abrí sin tocar y me lo encontré sentado en la cama recibiendo el desayuno por parte de Kreacher, el elfo de Harry que acepto encantado mudarse a la mansión y servirles a los últimos descendientes de los Black. Estaba malditamente sexy, vistiendo solo el pantalón de seda verde de su pijama. Me acerqué y me senté junto a él en la cama. Me miro seriamente para luego decirme

\- Cuando termine de tomar el desayuno hablamos.

\- ¿Entonces puedo yo decirte lo que quiero mientras tu comes el desayuno?

\- Sí, me parece bien. ¿Qué me tienes que decir, Granger?

\- Draco, no juegues con fuego, sabes cuánto me excita que me digas así. ¿Acaso quieres eso?

\- No te daré una respuesta a eso. Dime ya que me quieres decir. – Hermione sonrió seductoramente, movió la bandeja de desayuno del regazo de Draco y se sentó a horcadas sobre él. Delineo los labios del chico con sus dedos y luego los beso tiernamente.

\- ¿Usaremos las palabras o solo me besaras?

\- Shh, Draqui, tranquilo, déjame a mí.

\- No me digas Draqui.

\- Está bien, Malfoy.

\- Por favor, habla. – el chico podía sentir la enorme erección que crecía en sus pantalones por las palabras y posición de su amada. – Hermione volvió a sonreír y le susurro en el oído.

\- Solo quería decirte antes de separarnos que para mí es un enorme placer recorrer y que recorras mi cuerpo... - ahora fue el turno de Draco para sonreír y besarla antes de continuar diciendo

\- Darnos un beso apasionado, interminable, donde nuestras lenguas se entrelacen como si tuvieran vida propia.

\- Es un placer que acaricies mis senos y luego te muevas a mi húmeda feminidad...

\- Mientras tomas con tus delicadas manos mi excitada virilidad, comenzando el juego del sube y baja infernal llevándome a suplicarte que me des más.

\- Es un placer cuando nuestros sexos finalmente se encuentran y con el tuyo entras y sales como amo y señor de mi flor en primavera.

\- Que nuestros alientos se confundan y nuestros sexos llegan a la cima, donde dejare dentro de ti lo tan ansiado, haciendo que tus gritos de placer estallen en la intimidad de nuestro cuarto...

\- Draco, ¿Qué querías decirme hace un rato?

\- ¿De verdad esperas que después de esto recuerde lo que tenía que decirte? Joder, Hermione, con tu voz excitada y tus manos traviesas recorriendo mi cuerpo me es difícil recordar incluso quien soy.

\- Te amo Draco.

\- Te amo, Hermione Malfoy.

\- ¿No crees que te estas adelantando a los hechos?

\- Para nada.

\- Ni siquiera me has propuesto matrimonio.

\- Querida, eres tu quien se está adelantando a los hechos. – Vi con los ojos abiertos como platos como Draco bajaba en completa desnudez de la cama y se arrodillaba frente a mí y dedicarme esas palabras con las que siempre soñé desde pequeña.

\- Hermione Jane Granger, ¿me aceptas a mí, Draco Lucius Malfoy, como tu futuro y eterno esposo? – Abrí aún más los ojos y entre un llanto descontrolado le extendí mi mano, lo mire a los ojos y conteste

\- No es necesario que seas mi esposo para que lo nuestro sea eterno. Si todo lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor es la sentencia que tenemos que pagar para estar juntos, estoy dispuesta a pagarla.

\- Esa es mi Hermione. Te amo gatita. Por cierto, ¿dejaras a tu gato/bestia con tus padres o lo llevaras a Italia?

\- No digas que es una bestia, él te quiere. Y si, se quedara con mis padres, me es demasiado fiel y sin intención podría delatarnos.

\- Si querer se define como enterar tus uñas en mis piernas, entonces que no me quiera.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que el entierre sus garras en tus piernas si no das si una queja cuando soy yo la que entierro mis uñas en tu espalda?

\- Porque querida, cuando el gato caza al ratón, no se puede más que aceptar lo que pasa.

\- Jajajajaja, Draco, tu romanticismo me supera. Te estas comparando con un ratón. JAJAJAJAJAJA. Jamás pensé que vería a Draco Malfoy compararse con un animal de cloaca.

Se escucharon unas risitas histéricas en el pasillo. Con un hechizo nos vistió a ambos y con otro movimiento de varita abrió de golpe la puerta de nuestro cuarto para sorprendentemente encontrarnos a cuatro mujeres saltando fuera de la puerta y sonriendo como quinceañeras.

\- Madre, ¿Qué se supone que haces en la puerta de mi habitación con estas tres locas?

\- Hijo, no llames así a tu hermana y las amigas de tu prometida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan escuchando?

\- El suficiente para saber que Hermione te domina y que ella será la voz mandante en su matrimonio.

\- ¡MADRE! Violaste mi privacidad.

\- No, no, no, nada de eso querido...aún recuerdo cuando llegaron a casa después de la batalla y me la presentaste como tu novia. No solo tuve que sobrellevar la noticia, también tuve que soportar sus gemidos toda la noche. Así que no sean tímidos, ya se a lo que se dedican. Ah, y Hermione, el tiempo que pasemos en Italia no será tiempo perdido, planificaremos tu boda para que sea lo más pronto posible. Ahora, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre y Harry envió un Patronus diciendo que viene en camino. ¡Ya quiero ver su cara cuando le demos la noticia!

\- Madre, no tienes remedio.

\- Claro que lo tengo cariño, pero era tu padre quien me lo daba...

\- ¡NOOO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS DICHO ESO MADRE. NO PODRE VIVIR CON ESA HORRIBLE IMAGEN EN LA CABEZA EL RESTO DE MI VIDA.

\- Draco, no exageres, no hacíamos nada que tú ya no sepas.

Mientras madre e hijo discutían Pansy se me acerco y en un susurro casi imperceptible me dijo

\- Theo está en las mazamorras de la mansión y tiene en su poder información relevante, pero se niega a dársela a cualquier persona que no seas tú.

\- Durante la comida trata de distraer a Draco y veré que puedo hacer. Si es necesario me lo llevo a Italia.

\- No creo que sea mala idea, pero platica con el primero. Creo que Luna también seria de ayuda, después de todo tuvieron una estrecha relación.

\- Bien, así será.

\- Ah y Hermione, que sepas que Potter y yo vamos en serio. – me guiño un ojo y con sonrisa pícara se unió a Luna de camino al comedor.


End file.
